


The Green Light

by strawberryjamforever



Series: AmeRus and Other Russian Ships *Fluff* [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, The Great Gatsby AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 08:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15637167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryjamforever/pseuds/strawberryjamforever
Summary: Amerus in a Great Gatsby universe only with no deaths!





	The Green Light

**Author's Note:**

> So like the title this base on the famous book, I've been obsessed for a while and decided to make Amerus or Rusame fanfiction. To explain this does not go through everything that was in the book, or the movie. The style was inspired by another Rusame fanfiction based on the Corpse Bride, I didn't want to steal Fitzgerald's work so switch some things around. I hope you enjoy!

It's been years, he longs for the Green Light, for internity he tries to grasp it, so close yet so far from his dream. It's been years, he made  _him_ his securing their love, a night of bliss he remembers a connection made through souls. He is ready to finally grasp his Green Light once for all. 

He moved to West Egg for the people who were new to wealth, he walked into the luxurious palace-like house.  He examines the interior, he notices all the changes he requested were met or overpassed, looking down at the floor he sees his initials A.J in a circle cover by glaze. He went by the name: Alfred Jones. 

Across the bay lies East Egg, for families who were always on top of society and rich. The Greenlight's mansion also lies beyond those waters. The famous family: the Beilschmidts. 

"Have you heard, about the house at the front?" Elizabeth asks right before she hit the golf ball.

"No, I've been busy with guests all week." Ivan position himself near his last thrown golf ball, he holds the club up high and hit the small white ball. 

"From the chin music, they claimed a young fellow by the name of Alfred Jones bought it last month. He's a new Egg, came out nowhere." 

"Alfred? Oh, that's great, give me a butt, please." Flashbacks hit him back to those golden days with him, was he really here.

Elizabeth took the small carton of cigarettes and gave him one. His shaking his hand took one and light both theirs. 

"What's eating you?" Her eyebrow rose in curiosity.

"Ludwig has a very important guest coming tonight. I can't mess up it again," he took another ball and place on the pin.

"Who's it this time?" She got ready to hit.

"The Governor of New York," his eye widen in shock she made it to the farthest hole in their field.

"Looks like you won again." he chuckled at the small paper with tally marks of points.

"I am a professional after all."

Their dinner went as usual Ludwig and the Governor talk about the construction of the city, and the rise of crime. Ivan sat there watching them talk away as he didn't exist, he played with his food which causes the Guest to look at him.

"And Mr. Beilschmidt, how do you attend both your work and your handsome Husband?"

"Uh... Why such a question." hoping he would drop the topic, in reality, they haven't properly talk.

"He looks bored, forced to sit here with us," Ludwig wasn't expecting a response, and trying to figure an answer.

"I'm fine Governor, your conversation is quite informative, and I'm sure of it you men will find a solution," he grins with teeth, showing another of his masks. 

"You have a very supportive partner." the old man laughs

"Yes... I do, I am very fortunate." he sips from his silver goblet and signals Ivan to leave.

"It's getting late, I should head for bed, good night." he leaves in worry state of mind, he was confident of his act. He tried to ease the tension Ludwig was creating.

As he passed by the dark halls, he stops to the window facing the newcomer's home. Touching the clean glass, almost like reaching it, massive lights were shooting from every angle and barely sees the bodies dancing in weird places, and someone standing in the dock.

"Looks like fun," he drags his finger off and headed to their bedroom.

The mass crowd was losing their sense of rationality, dancing, and drinking if it was the last night of their lives. Flappers swing their hips to the beat of the jazz music, men drinking every drop of illegal alcohol their system could tolerate. 

Confetti fell everywhere like rain, as the streamers got entangle by the dancing youth. Balloons and glitter gave the party more of a comfort zone. The people who dance near the pool fell in, exotic women dressed in feather covered bikinis when the band change to swing music the people went crazier. Women toss to the air, spinning back down to their man's arms. 

Alfred looking down at the people from the stairway, he was searching for one particular person, it's was impossible with all the moving bodies. He signals his servant, Davie to come. 

"Yes, Sir." he's Alfred's Butler from the very first day. He knew what his boss is trying to recover, anyone with a drop of common sense could tell it was a lost cause. He was thick as the walls of the house.

"Is he here?" he rubbed his hands together unnoticedly waiting for his response.  

"No, not that I heard of." he rose an eyebrow at the creepy gesture, this man was consuming him inside-out. 

In deep disappointment, he sighs. "How many parties do I have to throw?" he was really hurt, hasn't he realize he's doing all of this for him. Was it really a bother to waltz in at least one time. 

"I'm sure he will show up one day, Sir." 

"I hope you're right, Old Sport." He heads to the dock, passing by people conspiring who's the host. 

The night sky was clear and the stars shine over the bay. Alfred was admiring the moon, he got a throwback to a memory of Ivan and his.

_Ivan's family was celebrating the victory of the Triple Entente in the Great War. They invited all the young soldiers to party as a thank you on the behave of the country. His comrades accepted everything they offered to them, but he refuses over and over. A 'thank you' was all he needed._

_"A strawberry puff?"  Katyusha offers him in case he changed his mind._

_"No, thank you." He had enough of the treatment since arriving, it gave him a weird feeling hard to describe. He's treated as someone powerful, he needed to be the part to ease his mind._

_Katyusha brought the trays back to the kitchen, she shook his head. "He refused it again."_

_"Do they look good, Ivan?" she worried her baking went terribly and the young soldier is only being kind, by refusing._

_"Yes, they do Sister. I don't know the reason why anyone would reject it." He grabbed the puff, place it on a plate of the man's rejected food, took the filled plate and look for the man._

_The house cram by soldiers, by the time he found the man alone at one of the house's corner the puff stood on it own. He marched to the blond and shoved the plate to his chest._

_Alfred isolated himself from the others, he wasn't talkative he claimed. He was staring at the full moon from the window, admiring it's mysteries until he brought back with a plate against his chest._

_"My Sister worked on them all day, at least you could accept it." It was deniable the soldier was good-looking he admits it, but he won't let him offend his sister._

_He looks the puff and then at the young man, he was like an angel scolding him for his sins. Every feature was lovely his purple eyes, the platinum hair, and the pale skin, he was a piece of art. He felt his heart pump inside for the first time in the country._

_He picks up the pink ball and places it on the stranger's lips._

_"I accept it only if you help me eat it."_

_In seconds Ivan of strawberry puffs as cheeks and took a bite. It was delicious he wouldn't be surprised if Katyusha became a world-class chef._

_Alfred took the next bite and it the process repeated until the puff was gone._

_"My name is Ivan Braginsky."_

_"Gorgeous name, mine is Alfred Jones."_

Hours of the same thing, the guests left drunk, tired, and sleepy. Alfred surrenders to his room and dream of a life with Ivan.

Tossing and turning in their queen size bed Ivan was panicking over the dinner with the Governor, he could've act he like was interested, he blew it. Hearing the heavy footsteps of Ludwig he pretended to sleep to avoid his yellings.

He enters slowly closing the door behind him, walks to the walk-in closet to switch from his suit to his sleeping attire. Going beneath the covers he scoots to his husband, wrapping his arms around him spooning him, kissing his neck he whispers: "I know you're awake, Ivan."

"I'm sorry about dinner."

"There's nothing to be sorry for and in fact, you saved my ass back there. He's right I do have a supportive lover, and I'm very grateful for you."

Ivan calms down to his word and turns around to face him. "You better be," he grins causing Ludwig to press his lips with his.

The sun was out and the Beilschmidts along with Elizabeth agree to polo on the front yard. Ludwig decided to reconnect with his family once again, after the meeting with the Governor he realized they aren't close as they were. 

He grabs their daughter Lili and carefully teaches how to sit properly on a horse along with all the safety tips. After he went over all the rules he sat behind her. Ivan and Elizabeth were talking about Ivan's cousin moving to West Egg near the party house.

"Alright, Lili call out your Papa to a challenge."

"Hey, Papa I challenge you to a duel!"

Ivan turns around facing his husband and daughter, he laughs at her choice of words.

"No, Lili a game of polo." Ludwig laughs along.

"ok, nevermind Papa. I challenge you to a game of polo!"

"I accept, Darling."

They battle to score, hitting the ball to score. Lili and Ludwig came victorious. 

Driving a Chrysler Ford car Eduard von Bock made it to his new home a small house at a good price. He steps in it feels like home at Chigaco with his small family and their dog. He unloads his boxes of clothing, house supplies, but mostly books on modern technology. He starts sweating at the weight of the boxes, he wasn't known for being athletic or fit he had help from friends earlier. 

Struggling with one of his luggage he walks to his door nearly dropping his belongings, he felt the box lighter. A tall blonde stranger was holding the other side.

"It looks like you needed help." he takes the whole box and notices his new neighbor was surprised.

"How rude me, my name is Alfred Jones. I live next door," extending his arm as his other struggle with the weight of the books. 

"I'm Eduard Bock, and thank you." he shakes the sturdy hand.

"So where exactly do I place them?"

"Anywhere on the floor." he follows him with his suitcase into the humble house.

"What brings you to West Egg?" 

"Well... I was tired of the city, it's too loud and has no foundation. Total anarchy." 

The car was now empty besides the trench coat sitting in the passenger seat. Thankful for the man's help he invited him to tea a way to get to know each other more. He removed some of the covers of the furniture to make a seat for the guest, opening boxes for his tea set and the herbs, he came across a family photo album. Hiding the teapot he places the dusty book nearby and went off to the kitchen.

Curious as he was Alfred snoop through the pictures. He smiled at the baby pictures of Eduard and his two other brothers. Birthday pictures were also preserved he passed by a picture of him looks like he turned seventeen, in the background, there was a too familiar pale face. His heart raced at the picture he needs to know what connection does his neighbor has to Ivan.

Hearing footsteps he quickly closed the album and sits on the pink rococo sofa. Gently grasping the cup and plate, his finger wraps around the handle, brings it up beneath his nose, sniffing it he knew instantly what tea it was. 

"Are you fan of peppermint tea?" 

"Yes, my mother would drink a cup a night," he remembers he was to call her after he moved to New York and mentally facepalmed.  "You have any family Jones?"

"No, I don't have anyone at the moment." He had lied of his family over and over. His father Arthur Kirkland was a tax accountant and his Papa Francis owned a bakery shop in Nebraska. And both are alive.

Alfred quickly sneak a question about Ivan: "You have any family living by?"

"The Beilschmidts in East Egg, I'm Ivan's cousin."

He was satisfied with their conversation he got the information he waited for a stronger path to get to Ivan. 

A day later he walks to his study,  calling out Davie, as he waited for him to appear he took a wooden box, taking out an invitation and a fountain pen. He glides the pen smoothly across the expensive paper writing the following: Alfred Jones invites you to the party this weekend. In a beautiful calligraphy writing. 

"Sir," he stood on the doorway looking at his boss admiring the piece of paper.

"Come in Old Sport."

"You look very happy."

"Yes, I am happy. Our new neighbor he's a cousin of Ivan, and I want you to give him this," handing him the navy envelope.

"I will, Sir." He heads off to the small house. 

Finally, Eduard starting to unpack his stuff, organizing each room, it was going smoothly until there was a hard knock on the door. 

Davie made sure his knock was loud enough, after retrieving his arm he heard loud crash and steps running towards the door. 

Eduard looks at another tall man. "May I help you?" 

"Mister Jones offer you an invitation." 

Grasping the invite he adjusted his glasses reading Jones signature. "Thank You."

The Butler shook his head and left, taking out the beige paper he read it. He wasn't sure about attending the party, but he hasn't had the time to relax so he'll go. He places the small envelope on the dinner table and kept on unpacking.  He spends two days making himself at home and by then his cousin invites him to a dinner party. 

Forcing his work to a pause he took the only finest suit he owns, a black with thin brown vertically stripes complete suit and his black dress shoe. Walking down his garden he opens the door to his car, turning the key he starts driving to East Egg. 

Pacing around the house Ludwig was looking for Ivan, he felt guilty every time he came back from the city. His feeling is being toyed he didn't know what way to turn, Ivan to him was too pure for him yet the feeling of another poke at it. His two lives were mixing together, two realities about to crash into one another bringing chaos. 

He decided to check the piano room, it was Ivan's favorite room. The room was mostly composed of windows looking towards the bay, and it gorgeous in the morning when the sun hit the windows spewing light rays into the white walls, it was a true replica of heaven. 

And he was right he was sitting on the stool playing the instrument, the long fingers pressed the keys, strings being hit on the other side, notes put together making a sweet and gentle melody. Ivan's body moved one with the music as he played, with passion and soul the song went a minor key. 

It surprises Ludwig and brought back all the guilt back, did Ivan suspect of his sins or something was bothering him. He took a seat next to him on the unoccupied portion of the stool, looking at his expression he knew his other life was saved, he knew that face he was nervous. Placing his fingers on the half of the keys he played the melody on a higher and happier scale. 

Happily, they played together, until the arrival of Eduard. Fingers stop pressing the white and black keys, You still play wonderful Ivy, Ludwig insides turned making him feel young again. You too he replies back. My skills shouldn't be compared to your talent, Dear. Both were giving each other compliments and blushing as teenagers did in school. 

Eduard was impressed by the colossal house but wasn't near as his neighbors he yet has to witness. Observing the oil paintings of the family and other stuff, he was more entertain by the brass statutes of the Biblical figures. It never crosses his mind the other side of the family was religious.  He left that lifestyle in his teenage years. 

To think of it he never met Ludwig, all he knew about the fellow is he came from Germany right after the war. Following the servant to a two doorstop, he could hear laughter and smooches if his ears aren't fooling him, immediately regretting his visit, he quickly knocks one of the oak doors. It went silent, suddenly steps broke the chains of silence, the brass handles turn, like a theater's curtains it reveals a tall, well build, blonde man looking down at him. 'Why is everyone freaking tall here.' he mentally screams. 

"Hello, I'm Eduard von Bock Ivan's cousin." giving his hand to shake. 

"It nice to finally to meet you." accepting it he crushes the younger man's hand. "Come in."

Turning back to the young man, Eduard shook his hand making sure it was still working. 'What kind of handshake is that.' Following the man to the incredibly white with hints of gold room, on one of the chaise, his cousin was sitting at. As soon Ivan's eyes fell on his dear old relative he ran up to him hugging him in a tight embrace lifting him up from the floor. Eduard felt his lungs popped. "I'm so happy to see you again." 

"Me too." he tried to say with his trachea being squeezed. Ivan's ripped arms let go of the fragile man letting his escaping soul back in.  

"Please sit, dear cousin. Smith could you please bring the wine," he orders the nearby worker. 

"How do you like your house?"

"Yes, is quite small and full of books. I couldn't be happier."

Ludwig took the wine bottle, pouring into three glasses, "So, Eduard what exactly do you do?" offering him the half-full glass. 

Accepting the drink he searches for the words to describe his works. "It hard to explain, it's like engineering but a bit more sci-fi in a way. At the moment we are working on miniature screens." Taking a sip he decided to ask the question back.

"You, Sir?

"No, no, no please call me Ludwig."

"Of course."

"Politics is what I'm into, I'm running for mayor this summer."

"That's wonderful news."

"Looks like you two are getting along." Ivan reminded them of his presence. 

"I'm sorry Darling," placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Starting the party without me?!" 

Ivan and Eduard jump at the sound of her voice turning to see Elizabeth in the doorway. Ludwig unamused by her interruption. "Hello, Elizabeth."  

Stepping into the room she notices the new face. "Who's he?"

"This is my cousin I've been talking about, living in West Egg, Eduard. Eduard this is Elizabeth the famous female golfer."

Standing from his position he kissed the hand presented front of him.  From the piano room to the dining room they sat around the oval table. Talking away about old stories, the world news, the success of many people, to the picture being view in theaters around the nation. Eduard got laughs for his jokes. Things were going swell until the phone rang from across the room the married couple and friend got silent. 

A tension was growing among them, Eduard in the other hand stare at their irregular reaction to the phone. Ivan was looking at his hands on the edge of tears, Ludwig paralyzed his fear was coming to a reality. Elizabeth at the other hand had eyes of a cat preying. 

The house's butler whisper into Ludwig's ears, eye widen with panic quickly excusing himself he went to the phone, scolding the man from the side of the wire. 

Ivan was bombarded with ideas of his husband's secrets, he needed to know what he was hiding from him. Excusing himself too, he storms to the phone. 

"What's happing?"

"Pipe down." She shushes him.

"Why all these uproars over a phone call?"

"Well, Ivan has been complaining Ludwig spends little time with him, rumors came up about another man in the city. Ivan doesn't want to believe it, but he can't find other excuses."

Shaking his head he continues with his dinner. 'I'm not getting to any family problems'

Eduard was pleased with the relationship he created with Ludwig and miraculous he invited him to the city. To see the new blueprints for skyscrapers and official buildings.

Peeking from the red silk curtains down to the car parking, his neighbor stepping into his home. Alfred went back to his bedroom, sitting on the edge of the mattress facing the window wall, the green light shined brighter than ever. 'Everything is going to plan, Elizabeth will convince Eduard to invite Ivan to a walk, and I somehow to be there. I'll explain everything and we'll go back to his hometown and get wed.' Clapping his hands in pride, his butler Davie shook his head in deep disappointment.

Passing through the massive bridge the smell of iron and smoke his Eduard's face, very familiar to him. He was going to ask about the other metals being used and what not, sudden Ludwig stops the car in front of the gas station.

"Come on let's go." 

Walking carefully behind him he wasn't ready for what was about to happen. A small man with jet black hair slick back with the grease of the machines surrounding him, spots of oil darkens his skin with the beating sun. Smiling he greets them from the shop. "Good evening, Mr. Beilschmidt."

"Likewise Mr. Kiku. How's business?"

"Copacetic!"

"Good to hear." tapping his foot to maintain his patience with the mechanic, he went on rambling about the new engines that will allow cars to move faster. Eduard was interested in what the man had to say, he took notes of the details being given away, excited with the advancement of Henry Ford. Ludwig's impatience aura brought him back to Earth, why did they stop in the first place if he wasn't going to speak to him, his question was answered as the young Italian man came down from the spiral stairs.

"Hey! Ludwig, what brings you here?" He winks, behind the man he married.

Ludwig secretly signals him to meet in one of the hotels, before he dismissed himself from Kiku.

Driving through the heart of New York, the streets were crowded by the people running to their destination, he admired the mathematical beauty of the buildings and the artistic design of each. The ride to the gorgeous hotel was really quiet, he didn't what the German was into.

Stepping into a room decorated with flowers, bright color furniture he was attracted to the life in the room, it looks almost like the private room of the Tsar. 

Ludwig took the chisel and started to break the huge block ice into a small bucket with the bottle of whiskey. Eduard sat in one of the corners wanting to disappear back to his home, he was sure of it something wrong and wild is about to come any second. 

The door swung open and the same man from the gas station swagger in arms flowing around his cousin's husband neck, kissing like it was the end of time, 

The Estonian stood there as his world was being turned upside down, feeling offended he is Ivan's distance cousin, seeing his husband kissing someone's else's hurt.  

'I am standing right here, what the hell?' shifting in his seat as the men lock themselves into the only room in the apartment. Things got more akward form there moanings were overflowing from the door, done with everybody Eduard stood up to leave, he strides across the room before the door slams on his face nearly breaking his glasses. 

Rubbing the pulsing skin he glares at the albino man holding bottles of liquor.

"Where's the party?" he exclaims as Ludwig and Feliciano hobble out sweating and blushing. 

High and drunk the crowd satisfied their needs of freedom. 

Waking up with a hangover Ludwig turn over in his bed facing the very angry expression on Ivan.

"Where have you been, last night? Don't say you were working overtime, you came drunk as hell and you perfectly know it's illegal."

"Eduard and I went to bar down the plaza we got carry away with the apple cider." 

"Really, you think I'll believe that lousy lie. Lili, Raivis, and I... we waited for you..." he was angry and near to tears, in a fit, he dressed and left to the city with Elizabeth. 

"Shit" dropping his head back to the pillow he went back to slumber. 

Dashing through the massive house, Alfred guided the workers with the placement of the decorations, the selection of whiskey, rum, wine, anything with alcohol in it. 

He samples the food before they were put out, checking everything from his list he got a phone call from one of the Italian mobs, then the police department, other bootleggers, and government officials. Business with these powerful men brought the good stuff to the massive parties of his. 

It was about time for the people to arrive and thrash the place, marching to his room he took a black three-piece suit, a matching bow tie, slicking his ash blonde hair back beside the rebellious cowlick. 

The mass came through all exits like the water from the crack dam. Lights blinding them, they all cheer at the sound of the loud music, jumping to the rhythm, setting themselves in the massive house.

Eduard with jaw dropped, all of New York was there, it was easier to go in between the people due to his size. Stopping to escort he took the navy envelope out. Ignored by the man his arm was tugged, seeing it was Elizabeth he let her take him. 

"This a spectacular!" 

"Duh, is this your first time?"

"Yes, I got an invitation earlier in the week."

"Well let's go have some fun together." 

The Host stood there watching Eduard and Elizabeth movements very closely. Taking the tray of drinks he passed by them whispering to her ear she nodded quickly and continue her chat. 

"So, the rumors turned out to be true then, what a shame. People don't change."

His brow rose at her statement. "What do you mean?"

"You haven't heard that too then.  After their honeymoon, Ludwig was caught with a woman in his office."

"Jesus, why is he still with him?" 

"Ivan believes he can change him, but I do see hope for him. Invite him to walk, alone."

"What?" 

"Jones, wanted me to ask you to ask Ivan for a walk on the beach, so he can accidentally stumble across him."

"How is that hope, it will cause more problems." unaware he dropped his martini. 

"You, don't get Eduard! Alfred needs to see him."

"Why?"

"Alfred... I know he will treat him better than Ludwig has ever done."

"Alright then, you have a point still I don't approve of this."

"Hello, Old Sport." handing him a new glass.

"Speak of the Devil, nice party Jones." He complimented 

"Not really, it's missing someone."

"Let me guess, Ivan." Rolling his eyes as he sips from his new drink.

"You got me, haha, all these celebrations are meant for him and he still doesn't come."

"Alfred, Ivan is married and with two kids. He's not going leave them behind for you."

"You don't know that, Old Sport." His vision blurred at the words.

"Fine, I'll invite him over."

"What?... Are you sure." 

"Just promise me if he does comes back to you at least accept the children as well."

"I will."

Days past no word from Jones or Elizabeth, he forgot what day he was supposed to do his part of the reunion. The heat was killing him, today was the day walking to his phone he slides the numbers across the circle.

"Jones it's Eduard. I was wondering if today was perfect for you two see once more."

"Now, Old Sport?"

"No, in five years of course right now. The sun is out the beach is looking great, he will come."

"Yes, today is alright. See you in a bit, Old Sport."

Dialing once more he waited and waited. Seconds turned into minutes, he losing hope he promised them. Calling one more time in desperation no answer. 

'Maybe that's how God wanted it to be.' he knew from the start it would be hard for both Ivan and Alfred to ignore all those years they were apart. Walking away from the phone he sighs turning the door nob the phone rang. 

Prowling to it he picks up: "This is Eduard Bock"

"My dear cousin, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I wanted to know if you are free today?"

"Yes, I am is there something you need."

"It's pretty hot, would you like to talk on the beach here at West Egg, as a family just us two."

"I'll be there."

Happy he went to his closet grabbing his red and white stripe one piece swimming wear. Fixing his hair with gel. Took ones of his books outside reading the limited information of frequency, vibration, and energy, he waited for him. 

'What can go wrong, Ivan accidentally killing someone's spouse, Alfred taking the blame and his life taken by the vengeful husband. Crap."

Deep in thought, he was brought back to reality when a familiar car honked. Ivan gently stepped outside on the ground wearing blue swimwear, straw hat, and circular shades. 

"What a wonderful house you bought, it reminds me of your mother's."

"That's was my first thought too, I feel warm and happy just as I did back in Petersburg. I bet it marvelous back home lakes crystal blue, flowers everywhere, the generations of wild animals. Do you want tea before we head out?"

"No, we should go."

Alfred stood alone in the sand peeking at his stopwatch every now and again, wondering Ivan has ever thought him all those years. Voices came behind him, heart beating faster than it did at war, there he was walking beside his friend. He became more attractive like a fine glass of wine, his pale skin still shined like the moon, his hair flow like silk in the wind, his muscles outlined by the bathing suit, taller since he last saw him. 

He feels the blood rush, he thought he was ready for this his mind was having second thoughts, should he run away or pretend he doesn't know him. 'O God what do I do, he's so close.' The green light was beaming brighter than usual, he was there all he had to do it grasp it. Summoning his courage he prances to the cousins. Slicking his hair back: "Hello, Old Sport!"

"Alfred!"

Ivan's eyes shot at the man in front of them, it was him, he hasn't heard his voice in years the void was filling up with his joyful and calming tone. 

"Alfred?" he ran extending his arms, wrapping them around the now smaller man. "It's really you. I can't believe it!"

Embracing his lost love he whispers: "I can't believe it either. I missed you all those lonely years I was so determined to get you." Caressing his jawline with lips he continues with sweet talks, Eduard stood alone proud of his decision, but his conscience said otherwise. 

"The two of you catch up... I'll look for seashells." Walking back to his house he called Elizabeth to gossip.

"Vanya, you blossom like a sunflower; tall and handsome. I still remember all those times we sneak out to the lake where we-" stop mid-sentence by the soft and rosy lips. Sweating fingers slip through the straw hat, deepen the kiss making up for five years apart. 

Parting Alfred took him to cold refreshing waters of his private beach, Ivan yelp at the sudden cold feeling. "It's alright darling I've got you."

Giving a chuckle to the tan man he splashes the water towards him, "Take that Jones"

"Hey," returning the gesture, both swimming near the dock just like old golden times. The sun was setting as they walk on the warm sand Ivan took hold of Alfred's hand.

"No, words can describe the feeling I have of seeing you again, Alfred. I.." cupping his cheek "... wish I had the power to move mountains for you." 

Alfred felt the hand slip away pressing his over it he finally got his Green Light. "Don't worry Vanya we be together you, the children, and I." With tendency, he lifts him off his feet carrying him to castle above them. Passing by the pool Ivan gasp at the size of the house. "You live here Alfie?"

"You like it?"

"I adore it! You live here all by yourself?"

"Well yes, but that's going to change when you move in after our wedding. It's perfect there is plenty of space for the kids and we'll have all the time to ourselves." entering the colossal bedroom, leaving him in the bed as he looks for clothes that hoping it will fit him just enough.  Picking the soft pink collar shirt along with matching pants.

"Vanya, here. They came from Holland the other month, keep them. Behind the screen, there's my bathroom use it."

"Thank you"  kissing his left cheek he walks away.

Jumping in his bed with glee he looks over to the window looking towards the dock, he searched for the green light. It was no longer shining over the bay he finally had his fingers grasp around it. Turning his head to the sound of footsteps behind him Ivan looking more beautiful than ever, grabbing him from the waist they fell into the soft bed. Alfred looking down at his soul mate, he began to kiss his neck. Ivan giggled at the sensation he pushed the face.

"Alfie, stop it. Remeber I have to go back to someone, and I don't want him to know about this."

"I hear you, Vanya, but how can we be together with him in the way," pressing their foreheads together, lips becoming one, hearts passing beats.

"I invite you and your husband to my party this weekend, I'll have something planned by then." Rolling aside to him he stares.

"And I will do everything I can on my side."

Eduard said his farewells, gently placing the wired phone he heard the sound of the car departing to East Egg. Hoping deep inside the love from 1917 came back to revive them, he wanted to see his cousin live happily for once. Dialing Jones, once more he waited.

"This is the Jones' estate."

"Hello Davie, is Alfred available?"

"He'll be here in a sec."

Alfred took the phone carefully bringing it up to his ear. "Hello"

"Alfred, how did it go?"

"Old Sport! It went better than I imagined, he was so flawless every word he spoke it was dreamy. Everything he's done had an impact on everything near him."

"That's great Jones, so what now?"

"I invited him and his spouse to the party on Saturday."

The Estonian sat there in dumb-shock before slamming his palm on his face. "You what?"

"I invit-"

"I know what you said, but why? Do you have a death wish? Do you know how big Ludwig is, he'll break crack your neck just by his stare."

"Calm down, Old Sport. I got everything under control."

"Doubt it."

"Believe it or not I do. By the way, this Ludwig has another love interest in the city, right?"

"Yes, an Italian."

"That's all I needed. Thank you, Old Sport. See you at the party." Stating before hanging up leaving Eduard in a flood of thoughts.

The new day came and Ivan is marching toward the car, the driver was ready as a getaway criminal, waiting for his partner in crime. Nodding his head towards Ivan, he began to drive the moment Ivan sat. 

Ivan lied on the soft seats to hide from the eyes of Dr. T.J. Eckleburg and his husband's. He knew his visits to Jones was sinful, he was breaking his wedding vows, a disgrace to God's eye watching everything. But heck you do anything for love right? 

Entering West Egg he sat up again admiring the houses, spacing out into alternative universe where he had waited for Alfred. Smiling at the images in his head his driver alerted him they got to his destination. 

Alfred walked towards the door opening it up for him, giving his hand. "Good morning, Darling"  

Guiding him out of the vehicle into his arms, gently kissing him afraid of damaging the sunflower. "I don't think I can wait, Alfred, I want to be with you and always." He clutches the checkered blazer in desperation. He finally understood why all those moments with Ludwig meant nothing his heart had always belong to his Alfie. 

"Just one more day Vanya then we can be together." 

Storming into through the rooms: "Ivan!" he wasn't there either. Face red, cheeks flaring, sweat running down his face, he slicks his hair back again. Ludwig had a speech to give to the people of New York, he needed Ivan there to rise his popularity level among the candidates. The absence of his husband for two days only got him angry and jealous. 

"Raivis! Lili! Get in the car we leaving without Papa!" Fixing his suit he gave up and waited for the kids in the car. 'He better brace himself for what is coming for him.'

Bare between the soft sheets Ivan rested peacefully on the hard chest, savoring the romantic feeling he missed out. Alfred protectively wrapped his strong arms around Ivan wishing time would stop for him this time. It was the night after they met they became one, a fixed point in the fabric of space and time, he wedded him then and there. 

"When we grow old Alfie, I won't beau-" Alfred cut him off with his lips, he knew the question very well.

"Yes, I will."

They partied for the last time. They chug every ounce of liquor, mixing them, bathing in it, anything they can do with the intoxicating substance. Women dancing with women, men dancing with men, it's swing no one care who you dance with. Torsos swayed throughout the house, the old man read quietly in the library, hands pumping into the air synchronous.

Ludwig walked into the mansion with a limping Russian. Both surprised by the size of the party and amount of people. "Who is this Jones, Ivy?" 

"He's a Renaissance man Luddy, wealthy, intelligent, and kind." Trying to switch his weight to his left leg each step he took. Walking down the curved stairs his violet eyes fell on the host. "Alfred! We're here," waving like a maniac.

Alfred turns to see the man who scares all of his demons away. 'Is he limping?' He strolls to them keeping an eye on the German, he was not going let him lay another hand on Ivan. "Hello, Mr. Beilschmidts. How are you, Vanya?" 

Ludwig shock at the young man's gesture towards his husband in front of him. "Hey watch your mouth, Jones." Holding Ivan closer to him. 

"I'm sorry Old Sport. Let me show around." Walking through the crowd Ivan was introduced to his favorite celebrities, composers, dancers, and anyone important. Ludwig stood between them as they walk he stared at Ivan's facial expression towards the American.

"Ivan would you care for a dance?" Offering his arm. Giggling he accepted, Ludwig temper was rising, his fist shaking he decided to go somewhere else before things worsen. Walking back up he bumps to Ivan's cousin, delighted to see him here. "Eduard! I'm baffled by you."

Chuckling nervously. "Why?"

"I didn't know you were into parties like these." 

"Yeah...everyone has a crazy side to them." Eduard kept him in conversation, away from the lovebirds who know's where they are at the moment. 

Walking to garden aside from the mansion, hand in hand, Alfred twirl Ivan with style. Standing by the tree, looking into each other's eyes.

"Did he lay a hand in you?" 

"Alfie, don't worried about it. I'm with you now and always will be."

"I-I can't let this go." Tears were fought back, that night. Ivan felt responsible for what happened to him, it's all in past now there's no changing it. Hurt to see his soul mate feeling guilty for something they had no part of, he seals his lips with him. He felt the strong tongue crash to his white teeth, letting him inside he giggled at the tickles from the foreign muscle. 

"Are you sure your alrigh- Ugh!" His word was punched back into his mouth.

"That's my husband!" Retrieving his fist from the tan skin, his chest rising with jealousy, yanking Ivan's arm tugging him closer to him.  Alfred falls into the grass, holding his cheek bruising, he immediately gets on his feet, trying to control his impaired vision.

"Ludwig! Let me go!" He was struggling his way out of his tight embrace. 

"What? You want to be with this... with this nobody. Are you forgetting we're married." Holding his face, glowing with tears. 

"P-please." 

"Ivy, I'm sorry for last night. I promised I won't do it aga-" 

Alfred swings his fist into the brute, swinging again as Ludwig held his bleeding nose.

'Fuck this is getting out of hand.' Eduard stood on the stairs to the garden. He dropped his glass and ran off into the house for someone. Alfred called him an hour earlier, he knew thing would get violent, to ease the situation he invited, "Feliciano! Please follow me." grabbing his arm they ran across the property. 

"He never loved you!" Alfred's fingers turning white from clutching the German's silk white blood spotted collar shirt. 

"That's not true." 

"He never loved you, he loves me and always has." He pushed Ludwig into the small fountain. He turned to the traumatized Russian with his hands covering his gasping mouth. "It's alright Darling, we are finally together." Placing a soft kiss on his forehead, he led him back into the house.

Ludwig stood up shouting: "If he loved you, why didn't he waited for you. This why society is falling apart, because of your kind are intruding into families relations."

Alfred stopped in his tracks with the sobbing man in his arms, turning around toward him. "Yeah, you're right, people like you and me are ruining this country."

"Ludwig! I didn't know you were here." The Italian jumped him, bathing him in kisses and sweet words.

 Alfred nodded to the Estonian as a thank you, he just shook his head back in disapproval.

Ivan whisper into his ear: "Who's that?"

"Don't worried about it, Vanya. Let's go home." Sweeping him off his feet they walked to the castle, gleaming with fireworks from the show.

Eduard left West Egg the following week, after the two divorces he broke up with Elizabeth. He returned to Estonia and for once he had the peace and quiet to work on his inventions. Working with radio waves he hears a knock on his door. 

Standing at front of his door he took a long breath, turning the knob hoping it wasn't the secret Soviet police, he peeks his head out there was no one. His eyes looked down a small navy envelope lay on his doorstep. 

Gently picking it up he breaks the wax seal of Jones' initials, pulling out the soft paper he read the invitation.

_Mr. Jones and Mr. Braginsky invite you to their wedding._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry it was a bit rush towards the end, I just had to get this over with. A lot of events are coming up I couldn't let this stay here unfinished. I might come back to this to revise some stuff. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Up next: CanRus- It's the End of the World as We Know It


End file.
